We're All Screwed
by FMB
Summary: Alfred stops Matthew from doing something stupid. Matthew pays Alfred back. Now Matthew's life is being screwed over. My friend wanted me to put this in here: ALFRED IS IN MATTHEW MOST OF THIS STORY, however, this isn't AmeCan.
1. Matthew

Matthew walked down the hall, clutching his polar-bear backpack to his chest and shivering. His clothes were dripping wet and he was crying, but the wetness from his hair ran down his cheeks to cover the tears. The school was empty now, which was how Matthew liked it. Void of people and silent. Of course, getting here when it was closed was always a challenge. Mostly since the path from his house to the school included the three houses of his main tormentors, and the many houses of the others who simply took advantage of him. The goal, however, was definitely worth the torment and the violence. That day, Matthew had been beaten and pushed into the fountain in the courtyard of his school, after being chased halfway to the school. Kumajirou, his polar-bear backpack, had been torn in the scuffle, sending most of his schoolbooks into the shallow waters in the courtyard décor.

He had hoped this would all go away. He had hoped everyone would leave him alone after this. He had hoped he would be happy. But he was wrong. If it wasn't one thing, it was another and apparently being a homosexual wasn't as bad as practicing séances and using Ouija boards. How would he have known that? So now it was time for the last thing to do that would make everything alright. The final thing to do in order to make himself happy. He knew it was wrong, and he knew it was something he would regret, if he had the time to, but at the moment, it was the only thing left to make him content.

Matthew started up the stairs, taking one at a time and letting himself wait at the top of each set for a few minutes, staring back into the empty hallways as if expecting someone. He knew he was alone, though, and he knew no one cared enough to have followed him, or wonder where he was. It's only been an hour since he left home, though, so he supposed it didn't matter that no one was curious. He continued up another flight of stairs, reaching the third floor of the school. Matthew decided to walk around this floor, since this was where his favourite classes were. He had three classes on this floor this year, and they were all pleasant. He first visited his science class, pushing open the heavy metal door that was supposed to be locked and stepping in, his shoes clacking against the linoleum floor. His seat was in the back corner, beside the large window that stretched across the room. From his vantage point, he was able to see the school fountain in the front. He loved staring at it during class, mostly if he had a bad day.

Matthew walked over to his desk, setting Kumajirou down on the wooden rectangle and sliding into the plastic chair connected to the table by a few metal bars. He gazed out the window through the thin slits in the blinds, watching the fountain flow and sparkle and ripple. Matthew sat there, staring for a few minutes, then let out a slow sigh and looked around the room, mentally listing the names of the people who sat around him and what they had done in class that day. Arthur, a possible brunette who dies his hair blond based on the colour of his thick eyebrows, sat in front of Matthew. Arthur wasn't one of the major bullies, but he did nothing to stop it, either. In fact, Arthur gets picked on quite a lot himself, too, for believing in ghosts and fairies. To Matthew's diagonal right sat a senior named Francis, who was forced to take this junior chemistry class because he had failed to pass it the year before. Francis was quite lecherous, always flirting with anything with a pulse. Francis was one of the many bullies, always telling Matthew to do something with his hair and his clothes, calling him ugly and unattractive half the time, then easy and desperate the other half. He claimed that he had slept with the younger, shyer blond, but Matthew hadn't even walked home with Francis, much less sleep with him. Finally, to Matthew's immediate right sat a tall, bulky junior named Ivan. Like Arthur, Ivan isn't a bully, he just doesn't do anything about it. He would stare at Matthew a lot, which made him quite nervous, but he would stare at a lot of other people, too. Matthew never actually heard him talking, either, which made him seem all the more mysterious. If Matthew had a bit more bravery and wasn't constantly picked on by the student body, he probably would've tried to ask Ivan out, even if he was quite intimidating.

But that was the past. That was the would haves and the could have beens and the if maybes. Matthew let out a slow sigh and got back to his feet, picking up Kumajirou once more and heading to the door of the science room. He closed the metal door behind him and began down the hall once more, deciding not to visit his other two classes. He was running out of time, and he knew that if he didn't carry out want he wanted to do now, he would have a change of mind and cower out of the situation. He just wanted the torment to end, and he figured this must be the final way out. So he found the staircase again and started towards the roof, pushing open the rickety door and stepping out onto a grey rooftop outlined with thick cement walls that only rose to his knees. The wind blew heavily, making his hair whip around his ears and bite at the back of his neck. He clutched his jumper closer to his body, hugging Kumajirou to his chest, and he slowly walked to the edge of the building. He peeked over the half wall, seeing the busy streets below him. It must have been about six, now, and the sun was beginning to go down. Matthew circled the parameter, finding the front of the school, then placing a foot on top of the cement railing. He paused, staring down as car after car drove by, and not a single person looked up. He shifted his balance to the foot placed upon the flat foot-wide railing, hoisting himself up until he was standing on the platform, still looking down at the moving cars. A horn sounded in the distance.

This was it. This is what Matthew has been waiting for. This was when he would make everything alright. This was when he would finally be happy and free of the constant torture that not only the people at school put him through, but his very parents. The two people who breathed life into his small, frail infant body and who raised him from that vulnerable state to an even more emotionally unstable being, were unable to express their love like normal parents would. They were unable to care for young Matthew like normal parents could. Instead, they beat the child to show their love, and they locked him away to show how much they cared. Their forgetfulness and thoughtlessness was what really drove Matthew to the edge, literally. And here he stood, currently, breathing slow, shaking breaths as his eyes watered. He wanted to say his final goodbyes to the wind, but then he realized that there would be no one to say goodbye to. No one was there for him, and no one would care even when he is gone. So, instead of saying goodbye to others, he said goodbye to himself. He wished himself a safe, painless trip to whatever heaven there may be, or whatever afterlife might await him. If he were to be reborn, he wished he would be reborn as an animal. Maybe a bird of some kind. An elegant bird, one that people would stare at and get their breath stolen away from their very lungs. A beautiful, glittering, vibrant bird that people wouldn't forget. That's what he would be.

He took in a deep breath, then another, and a third. He felt the tears slip from the corners of his eyes. They warmed his cheeks. Matthew looked up at the sky, the beautiful, bruised sky, absorbing the image into his mind for what will most likely be the final time. With the image imprinted on the backs of his eyelids, he closed them, and he held his breath. The wind whistled in his ears. Another horn was pressed. A soft murmuring of people conversing with one another as they walked along the sidewalks. A faint, rhythmic clicking of the crosswalk flashing red. Matthew's heart palpated.

He was going to jump now. He felt all of his muscles seize, then relax, then seize again. He shifted his weight forward, rocking onto the balls of his feet.

"Goodbye, Matthew." He whispered.

"And waste such a beautiful body? I don't think so, dude."

Matthew's eyes snapped open. He rocked back, balancing once again. He stayed standing there for a long while, staring into nothingness as he tried to determine if he just imagined a voice behind him. He figured there was only one way to know based on fact, and he slowly peeked over his shoulder. He saw no one, however, and he immediately felt crushed. Matthew had hoped, so much, that there would be someone there to stop him. Even if it were one of his bullies. In fact, Matthew would have preferred it to be one of his bullies. But instead of a person, he was greeted with a metal chimney that led to the kitchen, a door placed against a shack-like room that led to the stairs, and the few strange pipes and vents that coursed through the school like veins.

Matthew sighed softly, then closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He turned back around in order to finish the business he had here. Before he rocked forward, he tried picturing the sky behind his eyes once more, but the distraction from before tore the image from his mind. Matthew sighed softly, hoping he didn't chicken out at the last minute. He opened his eyes slowly, only to have them focused on a dark, flickering being with bright blue eyes that gazed into his own. Matthew gasped, which was probably the loudest noise he was capable of making, and he stumbled backwards, falling off of the railing and landing on his bottom, bouncing a little and whimpering. He moved a hand to the small of his back, momentarily forgetting the strange and almost flaming thing before. He did remember when the thing floated in front of him, its feet touching the roof, and the black billowing smoke-like fire dispersed, revealing a dark-skinned individual with bright blue irises on pitch black sclerae. His hands bore long, needle-like claws that were tinted dark brown, like stained wood, but from the tips dripped a deep red liquid, which Matthew didn't want to clarify whether it was blood or not. All across his arms and his bare chest were patterns and symbols, and right in the middle was an inverted crucifix. The beast smiled at Matthew as his violet eyes ran over the creature's body. His teeth were yellowed and sharp, and there were rows of them, like a shark.

Matthew's breath quickened when he realized what this horned beast was, and he began crawling his way backwards, eyes trained on the dark-skinned demon before him. He clutched his chest, where his rosary lay, and he pulled it out from under his shirt, holding out the crucifix as far as it could go and swallowing heavily before beginning to chant, "Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus-"

"Oh, don't use that baby exorcism crap on me." The demon spat, whisking a hand before him, using an unseen force to shove Matthew back against the cement wall on the other side of the roof. Upon impact, Matthew's wind was knocked out of him, and he arched his back in pain, his face cringing slightly. The demon slowly walked toward the blond, the aged loincloth it was wearing flickered in the wind, but it stuck to the demon's thighs. The black-haired creature bent down in front of Matthew, their eyes regaining contact, and a small smile spreading on his lips.

"We both know you're not strong enough to exorcise me, Matthew." He purred out the name, blood red tongue rolling across his dark brown lips in delight of how the name felt in his throat. He moaned softly afterwards, still crouching down in front of the blond. He reached out a claw, brushing the wet nail against Matthew's cheek, then slicing it slowly, making the blond wince and flinch away.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" Matthew demanded in a whisper, holding out the crucifix once more and getting a scowl from the demon. The creature sighed angrily, then stood and flicked his hand upwards, as if he were tossing something over his shoulder. Matthew was forced to his feet, being tugged up by his very bones until he was standing.

"What do you want?" Matthew whimpered, tears stinging the backs of his eyes. The demon's invisible clutch was still present, and it felt as though Matthew's bones were on fire. The demon smiled, keeping his hand cupped, palm faced upward, level with his nose.

"I want your body. I want a vessel to roam the Earth with. I want to live and thrive. I want to make others suffer!" The demon declared, laughing a little towards the end, then dropped his hand to the side. Matthew was freed, and he fell forward and onto his hands and knees. His arms shivered as the burning sensation dissipated, and he looked up at the smirking demon.

"What makes you think I'll just hand myself over, eh?" Matthew questioned, feeling a bit courageous from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The fiend smiled wider, then bent down once more, caressing Matthew's cheek and ear with his fingertips, brushing the golden hair out of his face.

"Well, I actually think we could make a fair deal here, human. You see, I need a meat puppet like yourself in order to walk the Earth unnoticed, and you want to die. Why not pass down such a perfect vessel like yourself to me? I don't mind used products." The demon coaxed, pressing his thumb against the scratch he embedded in Matthew's cheek. The blond pulled away, balancing on his knees and rubbing the blood from his face. He didn't take his eyes off the demon though, not wanting it to vanish or attack him when his back was turned.

"My body has been purified by God and-"

"And you ruined the purification by almost swan-diving off this building." The demon cut in, smile still present, "You don't really want to die, though, do you?"

Matthew's eyes widened slightly, but he stayed quiet. The creature stood once more, blue eyes flickering to the cement wall. He gracefully walked over to the edge, placing a hand on the top, then lifting himself onto it and sitting, looking down at Matthew who still watched him closely.

"You just want to make those people suffer, right? You want to see their pained, grieving faces when you jump. You want them to experience the same pain you went through." He growled happily, seeing the passion and hate growing in those brilliant violet eyes that he wanted to consume.

"They… They were hurting me…" Matthew tried to justify his actions, realizing only moments later how ridiculous it was to do so to a demon. Said creature barked out laughter, tossing his head back as he vocalized his amusement.

"Oh, Matthew, you don't have to justify your reasons to me! I'm a demon, for Hell's sake! Listen, man," He practically floated off of the rail, falling to his knees before Matthew and placing his clawed hands on his shoulders, hovering just above his actual skin, "If you let me possess you, I promise I won't let any physical harm come your way. It will be just like you jumped, except you would be recycling your precious body."

"Demons don't promise. Demons are liars." Matthew said quickly, his brows furrowing and his mouth drawing into a straight line.

"I'm not a liar, Matthew." The beast purred softly, almost seductively, "I just want to help myself, and by helping myself, I'll be helping you, too…"

Matthew stared at the smooth being before him with uncertainty, trying to determine which would be a better path to take. He had never been possessed before, and he never researched what it was like to be possessed. All he knew was that when it came to exorcising the thing, it would be like torture. However, would he really rather end it all and not witness the horror and pain on everyone's faces? It seemed too good/much to miss….

"What's your name, demon?" Matthew asked with a hiss, glaring still at the patient creature. The blue-eyed beast smiled wider, then removed his hands and placed them on the floor below him, claws digging into the rooftop and leaving small puddles of blood.

"I am called many things, human." He replied slyly, eyes narrowing in delight rather than annoyance, "But you seem like a clever meat bag, and I like clever…"

"Give me your name and your word you will not allow me physical harm, and I will give you my body." Matthew offered quickly, piquing the monster's interest, a glittering joy in his cerulean eyes.

"Alright, come close then, and I will whisper it to you…" The demon purred, extending a hand to Matthew's face and coaxing the blond forward. The demon leaned forward too, his other claw sneaking its way towards Matthew's neck where the rosary laid, and his lips barely brushed Matthew's ear. His breath, heavy and hot, lavished Matthew's neck, sending shivers up his spine and a soft sigh from his lips.

"My name…." He began, voice low and languid and dripping with every sin man could commit. Lust, vanity, sloth, greed, wrath, envy, gluttony, acedia, vainglory, all of these vices becoming clear and seductive to the poor blond. The demon's claw connected with the thread that connected all of the rosary beads to the crucifix, and it burned his talon fiercely, but he did not pull away, "Is…"

With a loud snap, the rosary flew from Matthew's neck, shocking the hypnotized blond and making him gasp once more. When the necklace hit the ground and scattered, the demon imploded into a valley of smoke, encasing Matthew in the very essence of evil and hatred and demonic pleasures. Matthew began panting, looking left and right and up and down, trying to find some source of light, some kind of hint at an exit, but there was none. He was surrounded by darkness, and the only light that came was the flicker of bright blue of the demon's eyes.

"Alfred." His voice echoed, and with that said, the demon forced his way into Matthew's eyes and down his throat, wracking his body to find where he kept his soul, the glowing source of purple that made his eyes so beautiful. He clawed his way through muscle, chewed through bones, and burrowed himself in every vein and capillary, searching every inch of the boy for the source that he needed to contaminate. When he found it, deep within young Matthew's mind, he attacked, invading his spirit from every angle, penetrating the core of his being and ripping apart the insides. Matthew cried out in pain as he felt control being lost. His mind went blank, only knowing the searing pain of being taken over, and soon even that was possessed by this demon named Alfred, and in it echoed the evil laughter of this beast.

Matthew fell back against the roof, his legs kicked out to the side of his body and his arms thrown out away from him. His vision was next to go, giving in to blackness and nothing. He felt tingling throughout his whole being, but he was unable to control it. He was much too weak to even try, and he allowed himself to fall back into oblivion, curling up in the recesses of his own mind. He knew he had made a mistake, but it was much too late to try and correct it. His vision came back soon, but he still had no control. Light filtered in, and he was able to see the outside world, as if he were looking through a window, or maybe a pair of binoculars.

He was no longer himself. He was now someone else. Entirely different. The body moved, and the eyes scanned the roof. His vocal chords vibrated with laughter, and his hands flexed.

"Goodbye, Matthew M. Williams." Alfred laughed, lifting himself to his feet and dusting himself off, "Hello, Alfred F. Jones!"

"…. Hoser…." Matthew whimpered weakly, his voice echoing within his and Alfred's brain, getting another dry chuckle from the puppeteer.

"Call me what you like. I have control now. Oh yeah, but before I forget…" Alfred sighed, spinning around and heading for the edge of the rooftop. Matthew watched in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. It clicked, however, when Alfred stepped onto the edge.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…!" Alfred sang as he walked precariously along the edge, holding out his arms to balance himself.

"No! Don't!" Matthew begged, but Alfred ignored him.

"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…!" Alfred continued, leaning towards the streets below him and laughing and Matthew shrieked within their mind.

"If you jump, I'll die!" Matthew sobbed, and Alfred laughed even harder.

"But if I jump… You'll die!" Alfred choked out, cracking up even harder, almost maniacally. He teetered on the edge, allowing the front half of his feet to hang over. He stared down at the sidewalk with a huge grin on his face, then begun leaning forward, "All the Kings' horses and all the King's men…!"

"Alfred! Stop! Please!" Matthew begged as his body begun to fall forward, chest leading the way, then leveling out with the rest of their body. Alfred began laughing as the ground came closer into view, definitely grabbing the attention of many citizens out for a stroll. A woman shrieked and pointed, and many more people gasped and screamed in horror.

"Alfred!" Matthew cried, his voice reverberating in their mind, bouncing off their skull as Alfred fell.

"They couldn't fix him." Alfred growled, his eyes wide and his smile gone. The sidewalk was only seconds away from stopping their movements, and Matthew's voice shrieked in horror.

"Stop!"

"…."

"Alfred!"

"Matthew!"

* * *

><p>So, I saw someone else put up a demon story where Alfred and Matthew made a deal, and I was like, 'oh HELL naw!' so I decided to post the first chapter to this one, which I've been working on for about a month-ish now. :D I didn't steal the person's idea, and they didn't steal mine.<p> 


	2. Alfred pt1

Alfred reclined back against his bed in his studio loft that he found previously abandoned beside a fish processing factory and an antique store. The smell of freshly gutted fish and dust was wafting through the open windows, and he enjoyed it. To him, it smelt of death and old people, both of which amused the little demon. He had no electricity, so he couldn't watch TV. His excitement held him over, though, or at least it would until the morning. He was going to start school tomorrow, and he was practically jumping with glee. Instead of exerting unnecessary energy, however, Alfred continued to lay on his bed, smiling obnoxiously and imagining all of the attention he would get the next day. He felt a small buzzing in the back of his head, and decided to focus on the little distraction to entertain himself.

"Is this what all demons do? Bore their human chauffeur to death? I thought you would do more... evil things. I'm a little disappointed." Matthew muttered in their head, his voice echoing against Alfred's skull and making the beast smirk.

"Do you want me to go out and kill someone?" Alfred asked in a low voice, not caring to be his usual loud self since Matthew was literally a part of him.

"No, but I would appreciate at least some plotting. Or you could summon the undead or something. Sitting around like this is boring." Matthew complained shyly, his voice meek even in their mind.

"Just go to sleep." Alfred suggested, making the human sigh and groan.

"I can't go to sleep unless you go to sleep!" Matthew pointed out, getting a snicker from the possessed body.

"Oh yeah. Well, I've been meaning to cut this hair. I can't walk around looking like you tomorrow, now can I? Mostly because you're, y'know, deceased." Alfred snorted, getting a small whimper from the spirit.

"I still don't understand how you did that..." Matthew mumbled as Alfred got to his feet and hunted around a small dresser filled with clothes and school supplies, pulling out a pair of Fiskar brand scissors and a locker mirror.

"I'm a demon, Matthew. I can do anything." Alfred sighed, propping the mirror up on the dresser and tousling his curly locks that reached his chin, "What I don't understand is how you like this hair. It's a mess, dude!"

"I don't look good with short hair. Plus, Francis told me to grow it out, and he wouldn't stop putting daffodils in my locker until I did." Matthew explained, forced to watch Alfred check himself out and make flirtatious faces at his reflection.

"Daffodils?" Alfred questioned, ending his flirting and messing with his hair again, running his fingers through it and pushing the bangs back, then forward, then back once more.

"Yeah. I'm allergic to daffodils." Matthew stated, and Alfred's mouth opened in an 'o' shape, and his lips stayed parted as he brought the scissors to his hair, slowly clipping it shorter and shorter.

"Well, you won't be allergic to anything while I'm in control. So let's see this Francis dude try to poison me!" Alfred muttered softly, focusing on trimming his bangs until they were layered across his eyebrows. Alfred chuckled softly, running his fingers through the short bangs, then moving onto the back of his head, clipping away.

"Oh my God, are you some kind of demonic hair dresser or something?" Matthew sighed sarcastically, bored with how focused and precise Alfred was about cutting his own hair. Alfred lowered the scissors, making a confused and slightly offended face, then he stuck his tongue out at his reflection and resumed cutting.

"To a demon, looks are everything. You either want to be drop-dead terrifying, or hormone-inducing sexy. I prefer sexy, but that's just me. I mean, if I wanted to be horrifying, I wouldn't have chosen to possess you."

"Is that a compliment?" Matthew questioned, not sure how he felt about being praised on his looks by a demon.

"You can take it as one." Alfred sighed, noticing the small curl of hairs that seemed to defy gravity. He frowned and tugged on the curl, running his fingers down the length of it until he reached the end, which was level with his chin.

"What is this?" Alfred questioned, tugging on it a few times, only to have it bounce back and re-curl.

"That's my cowlick. Don't cut it! I like it!" Matthew pleaded softly, and Alfred rolled his eyes and lifted the scissors once more, bringing the bundle of curls between the two blades.

"Well, I don't like it, and that's all that matters." Alfred sighed, clipping off the bundle just above the loop they made. When he cut it, Matthew whined again, and what used to be a curl bounced upward, still refusing to go down. They stuck up right where Alfred parted his hair, making the demon growl softly, but he left it. He dropped the scissors back in their drawer, then tousled his hair again and checked himself out in the mirror, smiling a little and nodding.

"You look good with short hair." Matthew commented, making Alfred smile more and run his fingers through his hair once more before putting the mirror away.

"You mean we look good with short hair." Alfred corrected, but Matthew didn't respond. Alfred yawned hugely, then tugged off his sweater and his jeans, tossing them towards the corner of the room and flopping down on his bed.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you stealing all of this stuff." Matthew murmured to the drowsy demon, making him groan lightly.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you not shutting the hell up. Now shut the hell up, dude." Alfred sighed, rolling onto his stomach and burrowing his face in the pillow and grunting into the down-feather head supporter. He fell into a pleasant sleep, dragging a not-so willing Matthew with him.

In the morning, Alfred awoke just in time to throw on some of the clothes he 'found' and gather together his school items in a green Jansport that he also 'found'. When he was finished primping himself in the locker mirror he had, he sighed in satisfaction and climbed down the elevator shaft, reaching the ground floor and walking out the building as if it were nothing. When he stepped onto the concrete, his black-and-purple sneakers clopping against the stone, he took in a deep breath and started on his way towards the school, which was literally two streets over. He was able to see the rooftop from his window, which made him think back to how Matthew looked when they came face-to-face. Alfred chuckled to himself and continued walking, tugging on his bomber jacket to make sure it laid perfectly against his school-required purple t-shirt. His pants were also school-required, and they were black dress pants decorated with a purple belt.

When Alfred arrived at the school, he almost immediately caught attention, getting stares and whispers from every direction as he sauntered his way towards the office. His hands were in his pockets and his backpack hung off one shoulder lazily, giving him a somewhat cool and interesting look. This look definitely worked, too, and the whispers and stares kept coming. Alfred flashed a toothy grin at a particular group of girls, getting gasps and blushes and rapid waves and breathy giggles.

"What kind of demonic powers are you using, eh?" Matthew gaped, deeply impressed at how quickly Alfred seemed to be clicking in this tough crowd.  
>Alfred snorted and shook his head, entering the building and walking up the stairs to the second floor, where the Principal's office was located. When they were in a crowded hall, Alfred decided to whisper back to Matthew, "No magic, no trickery. I just look good, and I'm confident. You're really self-conscious, aren't you, dude?"<p>

"I... I'm not..." Matthew protested weakly, but they both knew it was true. Alfred snickered softly to himself, pushing back the horde of students and reaching the office, tugging the door open and stepping in to see a secretary working at her desk, typing away on her black keyboard that seemed to be wirelessly connected to the monitor on her desk. She glanced up at Alfred, then back down on her screen, sacrificing one hand to press a button on the phone also on her desk, lifting it to her ear and saying in a nasally and high-pitched voice, "Sir, the new student is here, should I send him in?"

After speaking, she began chewing loudly on her pink bubblegum, tapping her fake purple fingernails against the mahogany desk, sometimes scraping them against the keyboard to make a horrible scratching noise. Alfred watched her with a forced grin, his eyes narrowing slowly as he came to hate this woman more and more with each second that passed. After what seemed like hours, she sighed and hung up, resuming her typing, "You can go in now."

"Thank you." Alfred breathed, narrowing his eyes further and stretching his lips into a wider smile before turning towards the door down the short hall and walking towards it. Before entering the Principal's office, he held out a hand so his palm was face up, his fingers splayed out in the air.

"Alfred...?" Matthew whispered, unable to tell what the demon was planning.

"Revenge." Alfred answered the unasked question, quickly bringing his fingers into a tight fist and thrusting his arm down. A loud crunching noise was heard behind them, and the woman gasped and started whimpering and chanting out, "No, no, no, oh no!"

Alfred chuckled softly, then pushed the door labelled 'Principal' open, stepping in and closing the door behind him. The man behind the desk was writing pretty fervently on his laptop, a serious expression on his face. He had long blond hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail, and he glanced over at Alfred before resuming his typing.

"Sit." He ordered, his voice deep and gruff and almost terrifying, but not to Alfred. Alfred sat obediently, removing his backpack so he wasn't awkwardly jutting out in his chair. He rested his bag against his feet, waiting silently for the man to finish his work and start paying attention to him. When he got the attention, the man looked at the two empty chairs beside Alfred and frowned.

"Parents?" He questioned softly, and Alfred shook his head.

"They told me to go alone." Alfred lied, keeping a friendly smile as he spoke. The man nodded slowly, then looked back down at his papers and shuffled through them, finding one and handing it to Alfred.

"Sign it, and be on your way." He explained, and Alfred looked through the papers to see one was simply a contract stating he would be attending this school and following their rules, and the other was his schedule. Alfred smiled more, then dug through his bag to find a pen. He quickly scribbled down 'Alfred F. Jones' before handing it back, keeping his schedule and getting to his feet.

"Alfred..." The principal called out just before the blond left, and he turned to see what was the matter.

"Yeah? What's up?" He questioned when he didn't get an immediate response, and the man cleared his throat before standing. He was much taller than Alfred had originally anticipated, and he looked even more intimidating to Matthew, who whimpered in their mind.

"There has recently been a... loss in this school. I advise you keep this in mind when meeting new people..." He suggested, his voice trailing off into a soft hum before he waved his hand towards the door, "You may see yourself out, now."

Alfred just nodded, keeping a sullen face after hearing the 'tragic' news of what could unmistakeably be Matthew's death. He exited the office, allowing the trapped spirit inside of him to see the secretary pulling apart her busted and smoking computer, whimpering softly and trying to figure out what happened. Alfred just chuckled softly, opening the second door and stepping out into the empty halls. All the students must have already arrived in their classrooms, and Alfred now had to find his own.

"You shouldn't have done that." Matthew mumbled with pity, referring to the secretary. Alfred scoffed lightly, walking down the halls and looking for the science room he had been put in. After giving his schedule another look, Matthew sighed softly and said, "They gave you four of my classes. The science room is around the corner. Turn left."

"Alrighty, boss." Alfred grunted out sarcastically, following Matthew's directions and rolling his eyes at the thought that the blond was telling him where to go, "Do you think they'll give me your desk, too? That'd be hilarious."

"It wouldn't be hilarious! But... They probably would. I bet no one is even going to care, anyway." Matthew replied sullenly, a small wavering noise in his voice that made him sound even more pitiful.

Alfred shrugged, then gripped the metal handle to the door, tugging it open and stepping in to find a completely quiet classroom and Matthew's school photo on the SMART board. Alfred's brows rose, and he heard Matthew's soft gasp in the back of his head.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Come in, come in." The teacher beckoned, waving a hand towards Alfred, who quickly walked across the classroom to stand with the teacher, momentarily blotting out the image on the SMART board with his shadow. "I'm sorry for all of this, this must be a weird thing for a new student to walk in on." She apologized, turning off the SMART board, then flicking on the lights, making a few people jolt and groan. Most of the students were preoccupying themselves with something else, and when Matthew saw this, he let out an annoyed huff. However, he did spot two that seemed to have been paying close attention, and those two were Ivan and Arthur. Arthur's eyes were red and his lower lip was trembling. Ivan had a confused expression, and when the lights flicked on, he looked towards the empty seat, then around the classroom, as if looking for someone.

"Students, let me have your attention." The teacher called out, clapping her hands together loudly and getting all eyes on her, except for Ivan, who continued to discreetly look around. She grabbed Alfred's arm lightly, pulling him a little closer and waving a hand in front of him, showing him off as if he were some kind of prize, "This is your new classmate, Mr. Alfred Jones. He will be joining us from Michigan, so be nice to him." She demanded, then she let go of him and sighed, wiping one of her eyes with her palm and looking around the room, "There, go sit by Ivan. Ivan! Raise your hand!"

Ivan perked up at his name being called, but he didn't follow orders. He just stared at her silently, making her sigh softly then look at Arthur. "Arthur, raise your hand."

Arthur raised a shaky hand, looking down and covering his mouth with his other hand to keep a possible sob from being heard. Alfred clicked his tongue, then walked to the back of the class and sat down, dropping his backpack beside him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the fountain outside, and Matthew sighed softly.

Alfred shook his head, then turned back to the front of the class, seeing the teacher go behind her desk and pick up a stack of papers.

"Today we will be doing a worksheet about finding out the percent ratio and the actual ratio by using..." Her voice trailed off, and Arthur handed Alfred the packet. Blue eyes ran over the foreign writing, and he made an upset grumbling noise, getting a soft chuckle from Matthew, and a strange glance from Arthur. Arthur turned back towards his own paper for a few minutes, before he turned back around and put his paper on Alfred's desk, surprising the young demon.

"Want to work together?" He asked kindly, turning in his desk and beginning his work before Alfred could answer.

"Uh... okay, sure..." Alfred muttered lamely, allowing the faux-blond to work on his desk and slyly copying down the teen's answers. They got to question four like this when Arthur noticed, and he sat up straighter and looked at Alfred, frowning.

"You know how to do these, don't you?" He questioned, sounding a little snobbish, but a little congested at the same time.

"'Course I do!" Alfred snorted, getting another soft chuckle from Matthew.

"No you don't, liar." Matthew whispered softly, getting an angry huff from the blue-eyed blond. Arthur raised a brow and tilted his head, looking down at their worksheets, then he adjusted once more in his seat so he was facing Alfred completely.

"Look, it's really easy. First of all, you put this number here, then this one here, and you find how many grams of each compound is necessary in this equation." Arthur explained, poking his pencil at the numbers and allowing Alfred to write them down in the blank section of his worksheet.

"How do you find the grams?" Alfred asked, looking confused and upset.

"Well, you use the amount of moles it displays here and times it by the molar mass." Arthur detailed, circling two more numbers and looking up at Alfred just in time to see his most confused expression yet. Alfred's lower lip was jutted out and his left brow was arched upward while his right bent down. One of his eyes was squinted a little more than the other, and he was even scratching the side of his head, just above his ear.

"I... don't think I care about any of this." Alfred finally gave in, giving Arthur a cheesy grin and making the boy sigh.

"Me neither, but I care about my grades." Arthur muttered, finishing two more problems, then tapping Alfred's paper, "Come on, copy it down so I can move on to the next page."

Alfred's eyes brightened up and his smile grew. He quickly copied down the answers, flipping to the next page with Arthur. As Arthur worked on the next problem, Alfred glanced over at Ivan, who was staring at the two of them. He wasn't even trying to do the work, and his dark violet eyes seemed to bore into Alfred's head. Alfred rose a brow, then turned his eyes back to Arthur and tugged on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up with that dude? He's just staring..." Alfred whispered, glancing back at Ivan, and making Arthur glance over too, then smile and wave at the over-sized teenager, who blinked and looked away.

"That's Ivan. He's a transfer student from Russia, and he can't speak English properly." Arthur explained, a sad look slowly coming over him and a few tears peeking out of the corners of his eyes. He sniffed, then wiped the tears away, forcing a small laugh, "Ah, I'm sorry... I'm usually not this emotional..."

Alfred tilted his head, then put his pencil down and rested his cheek on his palm, "Hey, so, who was that kid on the board? Did he die or something?"

"Alfred!" Matthew gasped, shocked that he would say it so bluntly. Arthur frowned and nodded his head slowly, and Alfred made a surprised expression, as if he didn't know.

"He jumped off the school building yesterday... I saw him die..." Arthur mumbled weakly, and Alfred clicked his tongue and patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault that he killed himself!" Alfred sighed, and Arthur shook his head again and continued wiping his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"He was being bullied and... and I didn't do anything to stop it... I should've at least tried to comfort him, but... but..." He began crying, and the teacher came over and bent down beside him, gripping his shoulders and whispering something into his ear, getting a nod from the teen. He stood and exited the room quickly, and the teacher smiled apologetically at Alfred before turning and leaving to join Arthur outside of the classroom. When the door closed, everyone begun whispering, except for Ivan. Ivan sat there silently, staring at Alfred again.

"Great, you made him cry." Matthew huffed, and Alfred smiled a little and looked up at Ivan. They stared at each other for a short while before Ivan turned away, playing with the eggshell coloured scarf around his neck, folding it and flattening it against the desk, then rolling it up and unrolling it. Alfred watched him do this for a while before he turned back to the fountain, staring out and smiling even wider.

"What're you planning?" Matthew asked worriedly, hoping he wasn't going to kill Arthur or Ivan, mostly after Arthur's emotional display over Matthew's 'death'. Alfred didn't respond to Matthew, and continued to watch the fountain, smiling wickedly and laughing softly every once-in-a-while. After about ten minutes, the teacher came back in class with Arthur and everyone quieted down. The teacher glared at a few students, and Arthur made his way back to his desk, sitting down and resuming his work.

"Sorry about that..." Arthur apologized and Alfred shook his head in response, turning his attention back to the blond boy before him, "Don't apologize, dude. It must hurt losing a friend like that."

"Oh... um... yeah..." Arthur muttered, a little surprised and a little ashamed, and it showed on his face. Alfred just smiled more, then continued copying down the information he got from Arthur, sometimes glancing over at Ivan who was now scribbling on his packet, drawing a lot of sunflowers. Alfred watched Ivan through the corner of his eye, smiling a little at how childish he seemed, even though he was a bulky guy.

"So, was he Matthew's friend, too? How many friends did he have?" Alfred asked Arthur, making him frown and rub the eraser nervously against his thumb.

"Oh boy, here comes the lies." Matthew sighed, expecting Arthur to say he was a popular guy and that everyone loved him.

"He was actually... pretty hated." Arthur muttered honestly, "I don't really understand why. He's- er... he was the only openly gay boy in school, so I guess that immediately ticked people off..."

"Quoi? Are you talking about mon Matthew?" The blond sitting across from Alfred, Francis, cut in, turning in his seat so he could join in on the conversation.

"Oh, you two were dating?" Alfred asked, resting his cheek on his palm and looking at Francis. Arthur looked uneasy, but he didn't comment.

"Non, he was too much of a slut to have a serious relationship with. All gay men are sluts." Francis scoffed, smiling a little. Alfred's brow rose, and in his head he heard Matthew 'tsk'-ing.

"I was not! That's Francis, he's the hoser that put daffodils in my locker!" Matthew huffed, making Alfred's lips twitch upward.

"So you slept with him?" Alfred asked, and Francis shrugged and smirked.

"I'm not gay, but I wouldn't pass up a happy ending, oui?" Francis said with a wink, "Speaking of happy endings...-"

"Frog, this is our conversation. Leave us alone." Arthur huffed, not looking at the elder student as he spoke. Francis' brows rose, then his eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Arthur.

"Excuse me? I have as much right to this conversation as you do, fairy-boy, so don't talk to me like I'm some undeserving immigrant!" Francis hissed, and Arthur's eyes narrowed as he stared at his paper.

"Well, the last time I checked, you are an undeserving immigrant. Why don't you go back to France where you belong? Oh, but you're just not gay enough, are you?" Arthur retorted, and Francis' eyes widened, extremely offended by the insult.

"Why you little-!" Francis cried, getting up from his seat and reaching his arms out with the intent to strangle poor Arthur, but he was grabbed and forced back into his seat by Ivan, who held the squirming Frenchman in his chair by his shoulder, whispering, "Нет, нет..."  
>Alfred was surprised at this. He looked prepared to get beat up, and he just stared wide-eyed at Ivan who continued to hold Francis down until the teacher stomped over, scolding Francis, then sending him outside. When he was gone, Ivan sat back down in his own seat, then looked over at Arthur and Alfred, his eyes going right past the faux-blond and focusing on the demon.<p>

"Thank you, Ivan..." Arthur mumbled softly, putting a hand to his racing heart, and getting the Russian's attention. The platinum blond stayed silent for a short while, before digging through his bag and pulling out a bulky Russian to English dictionary. He begun flipping through the pages, humming lightly, then sitting upright when he found what he was looking for.

"Are you ah-kay?" He questioned, his voice much softer and gentler than Alfred imagined, but low enough to suit his face. When Ivan spoke, his accent was thick and his 'r' was rolled just barely, and in Alfred's head, he could hear Matthew gasp lightly. Alfred could even feel a small fluttering in the pit of his stomach, and he briefly questioned if that was because of himself or Matthew. Arthur nodded in response, and Ivan glanced at him briefly before looking back at Alfred. He referred back to his dictionary, flipping through pages and going back and forth between some. Arthur and Alfred watched silently for a few minutes before Ivan was ready, and he looked up at Alfred once more and spoke.

"M-... Matvey... You look diffe-yent..."

Arthur and Alfred looked at him, shocked, and Matthew gasped once again.

"He... He recognizes me...?" Matthew whispered in disbelief, and Alfred could feel those butterflies once more. Arthur shook his head slowly, then pointed at the dictionary, silently asking if he could borrow it. Ivan nodded and handed the book over, and Arthur began looking through it, mumbling some words before making a sentence.

"Matthew yoo-mer... Eto ne Matthew." Arthur tried, and Alfred tilted his head, then looked at Ivan to see his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly.

"Матфей умер?" He whispered, then he looked over Alfred, a confused expression coming over his features. He snatched the book from Arthur and begun flipping through it once more, reaching a page, then looking at Arthur with a serious and hasty look.

"Matvey dead? Matvey dead dead?" He questioned, holding out the dictionary and pointing at the entry 'Мертвый → Dead (Дед)' along with the definition in both languages. Arthur frowned more and nodded slowly. Ivan's eyes widened a little more and he lowered the book, then he looked at Alfred, staring at him for a long, awkward while. Alfred frowned and glanced between Ivan and Arthur, not saying anything. When Ivan seemed satisfied, his eyebrows came together in an upward arch and his lower lip trembled slightly, then he pressed them together in a line and looked down at his dictionary.

Arthur sighed softly and turned back to Alfred, a pitiful expression in his eyes as he watched Ivan face forward in his chair and resume being silent.

"Poor guy, you wouldn't believe how much time he spent staring at Matthew..." Arthur mumbled, and Alfred gave the teen his attention.

"Were they friends?" Alfred asked, somewhat interested in the life of the teen whose body he stole. He knew he already asked this question previously, but it had gone unanswered.

"Not that I know of. I think, if Ivan knew more English, they could have become friends." Arthur thought aloud, tending to his chemistry worksheet that was still unfinished. Alfred hummed softly, signifying he had heard him, and he copied down Arthur's work again, listening to Matthew whispering inaudibly in their mind.

After some time of silently copying down Arthur's work, Matthew piped up, getting the demon's attention.

"Alfred, we need to talk, please..." Matthew requested, making the demon snort softly, then nod and raise his hand. The teacher noticed him and beckoned him to her desk, which he walked up to quickly.

"Can I use the restroom?" He asked politely. Matthew sighed softly and muttered, "This teacher is strict, Alfred. She never lets first period use the bathroom..."

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but you should have relieved yourself at home." The teacher said, and Matthew huffed and muttered, "Told you so."

"You must have misheard me, ma'am..." Alfred mumbled, his blue eyes nearly glittering with power as he stared the woman down, "I need to use the restroom." He said, his voice stricter, but no louder than it had been previously. The teacher's eyes widened slightly, and her irises seemed to fog a faint off-white for a few seconds as she pulled open the drawer to her right and handed Alfred a transparent green rectangle with the room number imprinted on it in white.

"Take all the time you need." She said, her voice soft and flowy. Alfred smiled and took the pass, then exited the room, leaving behind a classroom of stares and shocked faces. He wasn't shocked to enter an empty hallway when Francis was supposed to be there, and neither was Matthew. Alfred continued walking and soon reached the boy's bathroom, entering it and checking the stalls to make sure it was empty before walking over to one of the mirrors and looking deep into his cerulean eyes.

"Alrighty, Mattie, what's up?" He asked, getting a soft sigh from the boy he was possessing.

"I want my body back." Matthew declared, and Alfred threw his head back in a loud, shrill laugh.

"You want...? Oh, Matthew, you crack me up, dude!" Alfred snorted, bending over the sink as he continued to voice his amusement. One hand was clutching his stomach tightly, and soon enough he caught himself crying a little. He calmed down by taking a few breaths, wiping his eyes then looking into the mirror once more.

"Why do you even want your body back so soon, man? Didn't you want to see the guilt on everyone's faces?" Alfred questioned, wiping his eyes, then fixing his hair. He started a war with the cowlick standing proudly atop his crown, smushing it down with as much force and water as he could, but it would just spring back up.

"I did, but..."

"But...?"

"Well, after hearing Arthur and Ivan, I... I just really want my body back. Please?" Matthew pleaded, sounding as pitiful as a lost and kicked puppy. Alfred snorted not too attractively, smoothing down an eyebrow with his index finger, brows arching high as he perfected himself.

"Nope. You and I, we're one now. We had a deal, dude. No going back." Alfred said with a shrug, backing away from the mirror with a satisfied huff, adjusting his jacket for a minute before spinning around and facing the stalls with his arms crossed.

"What if I exorcise you?" Matthew tried, making Alfred laugh once more.

"Are you a virgin, Mattie?" Alfred asked, ignoring Matthew's question and trailing a delicate and gentle hand down his body, starting from his chest and down to his pelvis.

"W-what? Don't touch me like that!" Matthew protested, but Alfred continued touching himself anyway, fingers dipping past his pantline, then resurfacing only a second later.

"You are a virgin! Oh, this is going to be fun!" Alfred chortled, turning back towards the mirror to give himself and Matthew a dark, lustful grin, "Hey, remember when you said you wanted to see me use some of my powers on people?"

"W-wha-? Yeah... so?" Matthew didn't like where this was going, and he definitely didn't like the expression Alfred wore. The blond demon's eyes sparkled with excitement, and he leaned in close to the mirror and practically whispered, "Pick one."

"What? Pick one what?" Matthew nearly squeaked, able to feel the sin rushing through his possessed body and spirit.

"Pick a victim. Someone for me to use my powers on. Pick. One." Alfred detailed, feeling chills of nervousness and excitement and glee running through his veins.

"Uh... I... uh..."

"Oh, come on, dude, you have to have someone you want me to mess with! Anyone! Choose just one person!" Alfred huffed, annoyed with how indecisive Matthew was being.

"I... I don't know! Uh..."

"Come on, there are so many people out there that I could hurt! So many people I could torture!"

"J-just let me think!"

"Pick one!"

"Hold on."

"Pick one already!"

"I... I..."

"PICK. ONE."

"Arthur!" Matthew shrieked, unable to think of any other name from the top of his head, and he immediately regretted his choice. Alfred's eyes glinted darkly and he smirked. He spun away from the mirror and chuckled, pushing the bathroom door open and practically glided back to the classroom.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun!" Alfred chuckled darkly, then he composed himself and opened the door to the science room, returning the bathroom pass to the somewhat dazed and confused teacher, then resuming his seat behind Arthur and beside Ivan. Ivan glanced over at Alfred, then gave a confused and somewhat hateful look, then turned back to his scribble-covered worksheet, scratching circles along the corners. Arthur looked over his shoulder at the demon and smiled a somewhat friendly smile, moving his work back on Alfred's desk to allow him to copy his stuff down.

* * *

><p>So, this chapter continues on, but it's awfully long and tedious to edit, so I cut it off here. But, the next installment will come quickly, I assure you.<p> 


	3. Alfred pt2

"How did you get Mrs. McArthy to let you go to the washroom? She's usually so stingy with the pass!" Arthur questioned with disbelief, raising a thick brown eyebrow at the teen.

"I guess I'm just too cool to say no to." Alfred replied with a cocky smirk, scribbling down the answers he was being given, "Speaking of being too cool to say no to, we should eat lunch together."

"Yeah? Well, I don't know, I already made plans." Arthur muttered, but he had a small smile on his lips to show he was simply being mean. He was finishing up the final problem, tapping numbers into his calculator and humming in thought.

"Oh, come on, dude, look at me!" Alfred huffed, and Arthur's green irises jumped up to look into Alfred's face, "Don't you wanna spend lunch with me?" Alfred questioned, his voice a soft purr and his eyes practically glowing. Arthur's green eyes hazed over with a soft, foggy white glow. His brows rose and he smiled a little, then rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I wouldn't spend my lunch with you, even if you were the last man on Earth, git." Arthur purred back, accent slightly thicker. Now Alfred was surprised, but he was definitely pleased. He moved his head a little closer to Arthur's eyes half-lidded. Their breaths mingled, and Alfred whispered, "Are you flirting with me?"

Arthur laughed softly through his nose, and they continued flirting with each other through their eyes, glancing between each iris and both pairs of lips, moving just a fraction closer.

"What are you doing, eh?" Matthew shrieked, and for just a fraction of a second, Alfred's vision blurred and his body snapped backwards. Arthur's eyes regained their usual, vibrant green, and he sat upright, confused and slightly disgusted. However, even in the midst of his utter horror, he was able to spot the slight flicker in Alfred's eyes from a bright, electric blue, to a gentle, shy violet.

Alfred was able to regain his control, however, and he shook his head a little, as if that would keep Matthew from regaining power again. Arthur covered his mouth with his hand, then grabbed his worksheet and got to his feet, walking to the front of the classroom and handing it to the teacher before whispering something to her. She nodded, and Arthur quickly left, the door swinging closed behind him slowly, the sound of the hydrolics filling the buzzing classroom.  
>Alfred watched Arthur leave, then angrily scribbled on his paper, "What did you do?"<p>

"I... I don't know!" Matthew replied quickly, afraid Alfred might try to hurt him somehow in revenge for momentarily regaining control over his body, "W-what were you doing?"

"I was flirting with Arthur, dumbass!" Alfred wrote back, then erased it a few seconds later so no one else would read it.

"Why would you be flirting with him? I thought you were going to kill him!" Matthew whimpered, lost and confused in the mind of a demon.

"Well duh, I'm going to sleep with him! I have a virgin body, now, and screwing that up is like eating a fountain of chocolate for a demon!" Alfred explained on his paper, erasing it once again.

"I don't want to lose my virginity!" Matthew whined, sounding a little shaken up at the idea. Alfred snorted softly and replied in pencil, "Well, you shouldn't have given me your body, dude."

Matthew made a strange noise, something between a whimper and a sarcastic laugh. Alfred erased his note, then started gazing around the classroom, wondering when Arthur was coming back, if he would be coming back at all. He then began wondering if he had anymore classes with the box-dye blond, and soon he caught himself staring out into the fountain at the front of the school. Alfred blinked a few times, feeling a strange sense of contentment that he knew wasn't his own. He shook his head and turned away, looking down at his paper instead.

Alfred could feel eyes on him, and it didn't take long to figure out it was Ivan who was staring at him. With a quick glance to the right, he saw the bulky Russian boy staring down at him with a strange look in his violet eyes. After a few seconds of eye contact, they both turned away, and Alfred wore another smile.

"No." Matthew quickly demanded in a strict tone. Alfred's smile died, and he wrote on his paper, "'No' what?"

"No you are not going to sleep with Ivan." Matthew elaborated, "Ivan is off-limits. No sleeping with him, no torturing him, and no using your freaky demon magic on him."

"Protective much?" Alfred wrote, chuckling softly as he did so.

"I just don't want Ivan hurt." Matthew mumbled, a shy tone in his voice.

"Wow, you are so stereotypical."

"What?"

"The whole 'some random guy pays attention to me and I'm not going to let the demon possessing me fuck him because I'm such a damn saint' shit." Alfred wrote, a bored and somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"I... don't think that's a very common situation..." Matthew thought aloud, making Alfred smile again.

"Actually, for a demon, it's pretty common. I've heard tons of stories."

"Stories? You mean you haven't experienced it before?"

Alfred frowned, then begun erasing his messages to Matthew. He didn't want to tell the blond the truth, that this was his first possession, and he didn't have to with Matthew's somewhat superior skill of deduction.

"Oh my God, you've never possessed anyone before, have you?" Matthew gasped, and Alfred grumbled a little and begun stabbing his paper with his pencil, breaking the led a few stabs in. He huffed and went to the front of the room, jabbing it into the pencil sharpener. The machine whirred noisily, and Alfred mumbled to himself, "I've possessed before!"

"Yeah? What did you possess, a Barbie doll?"

"No!" He growled, then checked his pencil and went back to his seat. He begun writing to Matthew again since the whir of the pencil sharpener wasn't covering his voice any longer.

"I've possessed cats before. Not as fun as a human, I must admit, but definitely easier." Alfred wrote, and Matthew snorted in laughter.

"What makes cats easier?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, for one, all cats come from hell. That's why some people can't stand them, because they're too pure for a demon in their house." Alfred explained, and Matthew laughed again.

"Oh, come on, cats don't come from hell, they're just pets. What, do dogs come from heaven, then?"

"Yes, actually." Alfred wrote, feeling a little ruffled that Matthew wasn't believing him, "And cats are Lucifer's creation!"  
>Matthew just laughed some more, upsetting the demon further.<p>

"Cats are easier to possess because they're already sinful creatures, and they don't try to fight it when a demon enters them. Unlike you humans." Alfred continues to write, and Matthew calmed down from his laughter and hummed lightly.

"So are cats kind of like training for demons?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"How many cats have you possessed then? What made you want to try a human?"

"I've possessed maybe... five cats before. I was able to do some awesome harm to their owners, too. But, damn, it hurts when they step on your tail!"  
>Matthew giggled softly, and Alfred smiled and continued writing.<p>

"When I saw you on the top of the school, I knew this was a good chance to actually possess a human being, and I didn't want to pass it up. I was nervous at first, but when I heard you telling yourself goodbye, I jumped in. I'm pretty happy I did it, too."

"So, this being your first possession, what do you plan on doing? Other than rape all the men in the school . . ."

"Well, this being my first possession, I plan to rape all the men in this school." Alfred replied with a cocky smirk, and Matthew snorted in laughter, "Well, according to other demons, I'm supposed to persuade humans to commit sins so that we get more entrants to Hell. But honestly, I just really want to kill them myself."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because humans are dirty, selfish creatures, and they deserve Hell and a painful death."

"Wow, that's not hypocritical..."

"Shut up. I'm the hero, man, and I plan to rescue you pitiful humans from your useless lives. Hell is the perfect place for you."

The bell rang, startling the scribbling demon, and he quickly rubbed his messages away. He got to his feet and swung his backpack onto his shoulders and headed towards the door to the classroom. When he was about to walk through the open doors, Ivan snatched his arms and yanked him back, letting a flow of other students pass through as the Russian held Alfred close to him. Alfred hissed a little from being grabbed, but he didn't complain. He looked up at Ivan with a curious look, waiting for whatever the man wanted to say to him.

"Вы сын Божоий." Ivan said, and Alfred felt a weird pit in the bottom of his stomach. He looked back towards the door, then up at Ivan and he shook his head.

"I can't understand what you're saying, dude." Alfred sighed, and Ivan's grip loosened a fraction.

"Вог любыт вас. Хрыстос люыт тебя." Ivan continued to murmur. Alfred felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, and the pit in his stomach became heavier. He tried tugging away, glaring at the man who was doing weird things to him, but Ivan wouldn't let go. Instead, the Russian took out his book again, flipping through the pages with his thumb.

"You... You are... Safe... yes?" He asked, and Alfred rose a curious brow. He sighed, then pushed Ivan away, freeing his arm and turning towards the door.

"Yes, I'm safe." Alfred grumbled, feeling quite sick for some reason. Ivan watched the demon closely as he walked away, and his eyes lightened when he saw Alfred make it to his next class. He passed the door to Alfred's class, math, and went to his own. Alfred just sat at his desk, only to have to stand after the bell rang to introduce himself to the rest of the class. Arthur didn't share this period with him, so he was relatively quiet. That is, until a paper missile hit the demon in the back of the head.

Alfred flinched, throwing a hand to where he was hit, then spun around to see who it was. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and he narrowed his eyes before turning back to him scribbles. Another crumpled up ball of paper was thrown at the blond, making him growl softly and glare over his shoulder. He saw someone staring at him with this wide grin on his face, and that student threw one last paper ball at the enraged demon.  
>Upon contact, Alfred shoved his chair back and got to his feet, going straight for this green-eyed culprit and grabbing him by his collar.<p>

"Look you little dilweed, if you throw one more paper ball at my fucking head I will-"

"Alfred Jones!" The teacher shrieked, slapping her ruler against her desk, making everyone in the room jump and look at the only standing person aside from the teacher, "I will not tolerate such language in my class!"

"I won't tolerate this bastard and his paper rockets!" Alfred yelled back, practically snarling with rage.

"Alfred, calm down. Just sit." Matthew pleaded, but Alfred ignored him. He turned back to the brunette student who was still smiling a wide, toothy grin. The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Antonio, did you throw paper at the new student?" She questioned flatly, and Antonio's eyes jumped to the woman speaking.

"No, miss. I did not." He said smoothly, and the teacher shrugged and turned back to her board.

"Alfred, I advise you either sit back down or leave this class." She sighed, resuming her lecture and ignoring the pissed student who went back to his desk only to snatch up his bag and exit.

"What are you doing? You... You can't just ditch class!" Matthew cried in their head, and Alfred huffed and slipped on his bag.

"Shut up. She gave me the option, dude." Alfred growled, finding the stairs and making his way up to the roof, "Plus, I don't want to be target practice for that border-jumper."

"Everyone is his target practice. He's a major bully in this school." Matthew explained, and Alfred pushed the door open and stepped out onto the roof.

"Wait a minute, so he was one of the guys who got you to almost commit suicide?" Alfred questioned, and Matthew made a noise of confirmation, "Huh. I should become his friend then."

"Alfred!"

"What? If he has the power to make people want to kill himself, he really needs to become a demon!" Alfred chuckled, and Matthew huffed.

"You can't just become a demon, Alfred. You have to be born a demon." Matthew informed, and Alfred chuckled.

"Uh, no, you become a demon. All demons used to be humans once upon a time." Alfred corrected, getting a small scoff from the spirit inside of him.

"Oh really, Mr. I've-never-possessed-before?" Matthew jabbed, and Alfred hissed and smirked.

"Oh, now you're asking to die, Mattie!" Alfred chuckled, walking to the short wall to keep students from falling off.

"Alfred?" Someone called out, making the demon spin around in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw Arthur, but he smiled anyways and stepped towards the 'blond'.

"Hey, Arthur. What're you doing up here?" Alfred asked, slipping his backpack off and throwing it towards the door so he wouldn't have to carry it. Arthur took a step away from the advancing blond and crossed his arms.

"I... this is where I go now... when I have mood swings..." Arthur explained, obviously uncomfortable with Alfred up there, "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I got kicked out of class, and I wanted some fresh air, so... roof." Alfred said with a shrug, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh... well... I... I kind of-"

"Good! Because I wanted to get to know you better, Artie." Alfred cut in, taking the Brit's hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of it.

"Don't call me that, git, we barely know each other." Arthur complained despite his reddened cheeks. Alfred laughed softly and let go of Arthur's hand.

"Hey, so... since I'm new to town, I was wondering if you'd like to have the honor of showing me around some?" Alfred asked, taking another step closer to Arthur, who stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at their shoes.

"I'm not sure. I have things to do after school." Arthur denied the demon, getting a small glare from the blue-eyed student.

"Well... Why don't we go now?" Alfred said, snatching Arthur's hand and tugging him towards the door that led back into the school.

"W-what? No, we can't leave school, git! That's against the law!" Arthur whined, but he was too weak and was dragged down the stairs and down the halls.

"Nah, there's no such thing as laws for a hero like me!" Alfred chuckled, and he heard a soft and annoyed sigh from Matthew.

"You're no hero!" Arthur whined, and Alfred sighed and stopped walking, spinning around and gripping Arthur's chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Arthur, I think you're really hot..." Alfred whined in a lusty voice, and Matthew spluttered in disbelief.

"Hoser! What are you doing? No one would fall for something like that!" Matthew shrieked, but he spoke too soon. The faux-blond's face heated up and his eyes fogged over once again.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Arthur mumbled, sounding a little inebriated. Alfred smiled and caressed Arthur's cheek with his thumb, looking into those green eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's skip school. You can show me around, okay?" Alfred whispered, and Arthur nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah... I'll... I'll show you... around..." Arthur mumbled, moving a little closer to the smirking demon, then whined when Alfred backed away.

"Well then, show me to your place, dude." Alfred chuckled, and Arthur took the lead, guiding the two of them out of the school and down the streets, towards a simple little townhouse that was parent-and-sibling-free.

* * *

><p>Oh, yes, um, this story is going to be a lot of fucking, but it still has a plot!<p> 


	4. Feliciano

Alfred's breath shook and his head hung from his shoulders, one hand pressed against the bed frame and the other gripping the pillow as tightly as he could. He could feel the sweat rolling down his body, slipping in between crevices and exciting his nerves. A hot hand pressed against Alfred's chest, toying with his nipple with quick movements and rough tugs. Alfred moaned desperately, his whole body rocking back and forth with the harsh tempo Arthur set.

"Fuck, Artie!" Alfred whined, nails digging into the wooden headboard as his ass was pummeled by the somewhat shorter male. Arthur moaned in response, the veins in his neck pulsing with excitement and lust. The sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls and the ceiling, reverberating in their ears along with the sound of each other's ragged breathing and broken moans.

"S-Shit... I'm almost..." Arthur gasped, letting his head drop back as he continued thrusting deep into Alfred, slamming against his prostate repetitively.

"Yes... Yes! Fill me up, Artie! F-fuck... Fill this slut up...!" Alfred begged, his muscles clenching and relaxing and clenching all over again around Arthur, as if trying to suck the teen's fluids out of him. Arthur groaned as he emptied himself into the gasping male beneath him, hips bucking awkwardly and veins near bursting in his neck and forehead. Alfred bit down on his lip as he was filled, not reaching his own orgasm just yet. When Arthur was done, the taller blond pushed them over, making Arthur pull out of him, then pushing the Brit on his hands and knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur whined, allowing Alfred to caress and squeeze his ass.

"I haven't come yet." Alfred replied with a smirk, tossing his bangs out of his face, then pressing two fingers inside of himself, letting the spunk leak out and coat his fingers. He slipped them inside of Arthur, thrusting them and stretching him briefly before he grabbed the lube they had found in Arthur's parents' room and coating himself with it. Arthur was shaking, but his boner had come back from being teased. Alfred smirked and licked his lips, the taste of Arthur's mouth and his own sweat playing with his taste buds.

"Hey... I want..." Arthur panted, and Alfred smiled and began pressing in.

"I know, baby." Alfred whispered, making Arthur whine at the name, then whimper from the pain.

"S'too much... Al!" Arthur complained, hiding his face in his arms. The demon smiled and kissed Arthur's shoulder, continuing to penetrate the teen until he was completely sheathed. Arthur whined lightly, but relaxed the more Alfred kissed him.

"Ready?" Alfred whispered, licking a thick line against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur shivered and nodded eagerly, catching his breath only to have it taken when Alfred began thrusting. The demon's nails dug into Arthur's hips as he thrusted, his head hanging forward and sweat dripping from his chin onto Arthur's back, making the teen jolt and shiver and moan a bit louder. Arthur hugged his pillow to his chest, squeezing it tighter and tighter as he was sodomized, and soon he was even biting down on the end of it, crying out in pleasure. Alfred let his lips brush along Arthur's neck and his shoulder, his panting breaths coaxing goosebumps on the fair skin beneath him. His hands slid from Arthur's hips to his waist, then around his body, gripping his shoulders from the front. His lips stuck on the Brit's shoulder, kissing him repetitively, and he moaned and grunted from his throat.

Arthur was pulled back gently, and Alfred halted his thrusting, but briefly. He knelt back on his shins and pulled Arthur onto his lap, the Brit reaching behind his head to lace his fingers in the blond hair of his partner. Alfred dropped his hands back to Arthur's hips, lifting him into a kneeling position so that only the tip of his dick was in the teen, then tugging him back down so he was seated in the demon's lap, repeating this motion at a fast tempo. Arthur continued his lewd moaning, his toes curling in the sheets and his fingers gripping at Alfred's hair. His back was arched so his hips pressed against Alfred a little more, giving him easy access in and out of his body. His head tipped back and he and Alfred shared a passionate and slightly messy kiss, teeth bumping and tongues searching. Alfred's hands ran along Arthur's body when the Brit begun moving by himself, and his fingers began teasing his hard nipples, rubbing the pink nubs and flicking them. Arthur shivered and moaned louder, breaking away from the kiss to suck in as much air as he could, but it still wasn't enough.

His head was so light and his heart was pumping so quickly, he thought he would pass out, but Arthur reached his climax first, whimpering Alfred's name and emptying himself on his thighs and the bed. Alfred groaned, finally hitting the edge when Arthur's body squeezed down on him reflexively, making the demon fill the poor teenager up to the brim, holding Arthur close and biting down on his shoulder.

When their breaths returned, Alfred slowly pulled out of Arthur, sighing in relief and laying down on his partner's bed, watching the faux-blond kneel there with a guilty expression on his face. Alfred caught his breath rather quickly, and he reached out a hand and caressed Arthur's thigh with it, green eyes looking up at his face.

"I shouldn't have slept with you." Arthur mumbled softly, moving onto his hands and knees, then laying beside the smiling demon.

"You shouldn't have, but you did. And you liked it, too, dude." Alfred chuckled, tracing small patterns along Arthur's thigh, trailing his finger upwards until he got to his nipple, swirling around it smoothly, the sweat on the smaller teen's body clinging to Alfred's finger.

"Mmm... I barely know you..." Arthur complained, closing his eyes and letting Alfred touch him.

"And I barely know you." Alfred replied, moving a little closer and tracking his finger back down, dipping it into Arthur's naval, making him flinch and laugh softly.

"I don't get how you got in my pants so quickly..." Arthur mumbled, adjusting his head on Alfred's outstretched arm, peeking with one eye at the blue-eyed male next to him.

"I guess I'm just one attractive devil." Alfred chuckled, and Arthur raised a mocking brow.

"Or I was just desperate. Ever thought of that?" Arthur teased, leaning in and kissing Alfred before he pushed himself up. Alfred smiled and watched Arthur get off the bed, then stretch. From the back, he could see the mess he made in the teen, and his jizz was slowly leaking out, dripping down between his legs. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Alfred spotted something. A book on Arthur's nightstand with a seal on it, a seal Alfred knew too well. He sat up slowly, staring at the book. Arthur looked over his shoulder to announce to his partner that he was going to take a shower, but he stopped when he saw him eyeing the book.

"Like it? It's a devil's trap." Arthur said, walking around the bed until he found his boxers, and he slipped them on. When he went back, he picked up the book and flipped it open, plopping down beside Alfred and showing him the various symbols and drawings in the tome.

"My parent's gave it to me. I'm kind of... er... into this sort of stuff." Arthur explained, and Alfred swallowed nervously.

"I... I see. You ever see one?" He asked in a teasing tone, pretending he didn't believe in such creatures. Arthur frowned, looking quite disappointed, and he shook his head no.

"I want to, though... I know it's a strange thing to want, but I do. I think it would be interesting to meet a demon." Arthur mumbled, rubbing one of the pages between his fingers, admiring the yellow tinge to them.

"You wouldn't freak out? Aren't they supposed to be dangerous?" Alfred questioned, surprised that a human would be eager to meet a beast like himself.

"Hmmm... I can't say for sure, but... I think I would be more excited than scared..." Arthur mumbled, then he closed the book and hopped off his bed, "You know, I was so into this stuff, I painted a devil's trap under my bed.

"You what?" Alfred wheezed, his eyes widening slightly. He was lucky Arthur wasn't facing him at that moment, and he quickly composed himself.

"Yeah, just in case. Wanna see?" Arthur asked with a smirk, putting his hands on his hips, "You'll have to help me move the bed, though."  
>Alfred swallowed again, then pulled himself to the edge of the bed, pushing his legs out from under him. He tried to get off the bed, but he was stuck. It felt as if there were a chain stuck in his back, around his spinal chord, and it held him in place. Alfred felt a small bubble of panic burst in his chest.<p>

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, a strange look in his eyes as he watched the taller blond sit on his bed.

"Uh..." Alfred thought quickly, trying his hardest not to look or sound nervous, "My legs... They're too weak..." He came up with, smiling sheepishly at the standing teen. Arthur's brows rose in surprise, then he laughed a little.

"Was I too amazing for you?" Arthur purred, moving close to the smiling blond and kissing him softly.

"You keep thinking that, babe." Alfred shot back, chuckling softly, "Anyway, I doubt you actually have a devil's trap under here."

"I do. If you could get up I would show you." Arthur said, standing straight once more and crossing his arms.

"Nah, I'll lay here for a little longer. What's it painted with?" Alfred asked, laying back on the bed and looking at Arthur.

"Spray paint. It'll scrape off with enough pressure, but demons can't erase the markings if they're already inside of it." Arthur explained, getting on his knees and grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand. He used the edge of his phone to scrape a thick line through his mark, then he lifted the powdery and dry paint to the demon on his bed. Alfred could feel that chain in his back slack, then fall away, and he pushed himself back in a sitting position.

"No way, you actually painted one?" Alfred laughed, touching the red paint and rubbing it between his fingers. Arthur smiled with pride and nodded.

"Well, now it's ruined, but I can just repaint it later." Arthur chuckled, then he got back up and placed his phone down on his book, "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Want to join, jelly-legs?"

Alfred smiled and pushed himself up, wobbling slightly at first, then followed after the shorter male into the shower. Arthur had to remove his boxers once more, and they both stepped into the somewhat narrow shower. Alfred had to wrap his arms around Arthur in order for them to fit. Arthur spun around in Alfred's arms so his back was against Alfred's chest and he began washing his hair, sighing in relief. Alfred begun running his hands up and down Arthur's body, slipping them between the faux-blond's legs and brushing away the mess they made.

"Hey... Why me?" Arthur asked softly, snatching the shampoo from the shower floor and pouring some in his hands. Alfred noticed it was dye-safe shampoo, and he laughed softly. He pressed his nose against Arthur's shoulder, then grunted when he felt some of the shampoo track down his cheek.

"Why not you?" Alfred replied softly, wiping his cheek clean, then scrubbing Arthur's hair. Arthur sighed softly and allowed Alfred to tend to him, relaxing against the blond's chest.

"Alfred, what are you doing? I thought you hated humans..." Matthew mumbled softly, and Alfred frowned. He kept quiet and continued stroking Arthur's hair, then he heard a soft hum.

"I shouldn't have had sex with you..." Arthur mumbled again, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Look, you had sex with me, so what? It felt good, didn't it? What's wrong with having a little fun every once-in-a-while, dude?" Alfred groaned, unhappy that Arthur was being so guilty all of a sudden. He realized his power must have worn off bit by bit as they were screwing, but he didn't have enough strength at the moment to re-do the spell. His legs seriously felt like jelly, and he was beginning to hate the human body. Aside from their genitalia, of course.

"It... It did feel good, but..." He let out a slow sigh, "I don't think I want to have this kind of relationship with you. With anyone, for that matter... Not now..." Arthur explained, tilting his head to the side feeling Alfred's hands slip from his shoulders and down his back, then around his middle, hugging him close.

"Who ever said anything about a relationship, man? I just wanted to get laid." Alfred stated bluntly, and Arthur's eyes widened. The faux-blond turned his head to stare at Alfred in shock, and Alfred just smiled in return.

"So... There's no feelings here?" Arthur asked, raising a suspicious brow and feeling a little used.

"Nope. None except for the feeling of pure lust to have my dick shoved up someone's ass. And vice versa." Alfred continued being blunt, and Arthur shoved Alfred away. His look of shock turned into one of hatred and guilt.

"Get out!" Arthur hissed, shoving Alfred more until the demon gave in and stepped out of the shower.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, you did the same!" Alfred hissed, grabbing a towel and drying himself off briefly.

"Shut up! Sod off!" Arthur demanded, and Alfred held up his hands in a surrendering pose. He stepped out of the bathroom with the towel, drying off his hair as he went, and he headed to the bedroom to collect his clothing. As he dressed, he heard the shower turn off and Arthur step out. Alfred tossed his towel onto Arthur's bed, zipping up his pants just as Arthur walked in, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The shorter blond still looked angry, but he walked up to Alfred and hugged him tightly, surprising the demon.

"Git." Arthur spat, and Alfred laughed softly and hugged Arthur in return.

"I was right, right?" Alfred teased, tilting Arthur's head up and kissing him lightly, getting a pleasant noise in response.

"... No, I just felt like forgiving you, is all." Arthur mumbled pridefully, his green irises moving away from Alfred's face. Alfred just laughed softly before he kissed him a second time.

"I have to get home now, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"You like it." Alfred flirted, winking at the blond. He looked around briefly for his backpack before he remembered he had left it on the school roof. Alfred sighed softly, then ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, "See you later."

"Bye..." Arthur sighed happily, walking Alfred out of his condo and watching him walk away for a few minutes before going back inside. Alfred let out a long, low sigh, then continued walking to his post-abandoned loft. He planned on retrieving his backpack tomorrow, sure that no one would go up to the roof during or after school and steal his stuff. As he walked, he felt a weak buzzing in the back of his head, just behind his right ear.

"I can't believe you actually did that..." Matthew complained in a meek voice, "And you made me watch, too..."

"Tch, you coulda closed your eyes." Alfred snickered, continuing his walk down the road.

"No, I couldn't. Remember, I see what you see? Hoser." Matthew huffed moodily, and Alfred laughed more. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Matthew spoke up.

"What was up with that, anyway?"

"Hmm? Up with what?" Alfred questioned, casting his eyes down to the concrete he was stepping on, concentrating on Matthew's voice.

"That... touchy-feely crap you pulled on Arthur. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were... enjoying it..." Matthew observed, making the demon who was occupying him scoff.

"I didn't know telling someone you just used them for sex was touchy-feely." Alfred mocked, and Matthew sighed.

"No, not that. I meant when you started washing his hair. You were touching him so softly. You could have passed as lovers, Alfred." Matthew elaborated, and Alfred rolled his eyes and stopped walking, putting his hands on his hips and looking down to his right.

"Can't I have a few relaxing moments when I'm done screwing someone to bask in the afterglow?"  
>Alfred spun around, facing the opposite direction, and his arms crossed. His eyes turned nervous and shy, and he looked down to his left.<p>

"If 'basking in the afterglow' is what you'd call cuddling someone." Matthew spoke through his own lips, temporarily knocking the demon out of control. He reclaimed the reigns, though, spinning around once more and replacing the spot on his hips.

"I did not cuddle him!" He claimed, a menacing glint in his eyes as he stared down to his right. His head shot to the left and his arms dropped from his hips.

"You so did!" Matthew scoffed, his soft and meek voice drifting from 'Alfred's' lips.

"Did not!" Alfred cried, the cold blue reclaiming his eyes, but only for a second before they were replaced by a gentle violet

"Did so!" Matthew shot back, and they almost continued this back-and-forth, but they were interrupted by a woman walking down on the opposite side of the road. Matthew's purple eyes followed her before they faded back into a blue, and Alfred slunk away, quickly reaching his flat. When he stepped in, he tore off his jacket and threw it on the bed.

"How the hell do you do that?" He hissed at Matthew, making the spirit gasp softly.

"Do what?" Matthew questioned, and Alfred growled in irritation.

"Nevermind! I'm going to sleep, so you better shut up and let me sleep!" Alfred hissed, kicking off his sneakers and belly-flopping onto his mattress, burrowing his face in the pillow. After a few silent minutes, Matthew felt the urge to ask one last thing.

"Um, Alfred..."

"Ugh! What is it?" Alfred groaned, rolling onto his back and throwing his arms out on either side of him. He glared at his ceiling as Matthew whimpered meekly.

"I was just... Is Arthur going to be the only one you sleep with? I don't really want to catch anything..." Matthew mumbled, and Alfred's anger turned into curiosity.

"Catch anything? What do you mean? I 'caught' Arthur today, didn't I?" Alfred asked, looking towards his right, out his window that displayed the wall of the fish factory he was next to.

"No, I meant... I meant STI's or STD's or whatever they're called now... You know... AIDS, herpes, genital warts... the works." Matthew explained, and Alfred sat up slowly.

"And you get that from sex?" Alfred squeaked, and Matthew made a noise of confirmation. Alfred's eyes bulged and he quickly yanked his jeans down, checking out his and Matthew's junk, "Is it okay? Is there anything there?"

"Alfred, calm down! Arthur was as clean as you were! He wouldn't have anything!" Matthew quickly yelped, wishing Alfred would pull up his pants already. Alfred sighed in relief and redid the button, patting his junk as if it were a pet.

"Well... Is there any way we could not get any of that?" Alfred asked, looking out his window again and flopping back on his bed.

"You can just stop having sex. Or only have sex with Arthur, since you know he's clean." Matthew mumbled, not wanting to mention condoms in case Alfred became some sort of loose slut.

"Wait, so I can have sex with anyone who's clean?" Alfred asked, bright blue eyes glittering.

"I... I suppose... But-"

"Brilliant! Then I can just ask them if they're clean before fucking them!" Alfred cried happily, throwing his hands above his head.

"But, Alfred!" Matthew whined, making the demon groan, "People lie! They lie all the time, and they'll definitely lie if it gets them laid!"

"What? Really? Is there a definite way we could find out?" Alfred whimpered, not wanting to give up sex, and not wanting to be limited to only one sex partner for the rest of his possessing life.

"Yeah, they could go get tested." Matthew mumbled, and Alfred smiled. Just before he began celebrating, however, Matthew added, "But for serious diseases like AIDS, it takes six months for it to appear, and if not tested within the sixth month, you might never know until it's too late."

Alfred groaned in disappointment, rubbing his eyes with his hands and kicking his feet a few times. "So, Mr. I'm-a-walking-health-textbook, what you're saying is that the only way to know for sure is if they're a virgin?" Alfred questioned, and Matthew hummed in thought.

"Yes, that's about right." Matthew affirmed, and Alfred huffed and rolled onto his stomach.

"My Satan, how many students are going to still be virgins?" Alfred whined, and Matthew huffed.

"I was still a virgin until you _ripped_ that away from me!" He hissed, and Alfred chuckled and hugged his pillow.

"You better praise me for that. Fucking is the greatest thing you'll ever feel!" Alfred sighed, stretching out like a cat before resuming his curled up position, closing his eyes and hugging his pillow.

"I _can't_ feel it, actually... You numbed my body from me..." Matthew pointed out, and Alfred opened his eyes a little.

"Right... Sorry..." Alfred apologized earnestly, a little upset that Matthew was so upset. Alfred was having the time of his life, but there Matthew was, moping around like a beat up kid.

Well, it wasn't his problem. Hell, he was a _demon_ after all. Humans are pitiful creatures to him. Nothing but a blip on the Earth's surface.

Or at least... That's what he's been taught to think...

~-.-~

Alfred arrived on school grounds twenty minutes before the bell rang, and he hurried up the stairs towards the roof, wanting to retrieve his bag before he ended up late to class. When he found his backpack leaning against one of the walls, he rushed over to it, picking it up and giving it a once-over, making sure nothing was taken.

"Alfr-yed." He heard a soft voice call out from the stairs, and the demon turned to see the Russian exchange student, Ivan, standing in the doorway and holding it open. Arthur was right behind him, his cheeks a faint red and his eyes never really looking at Alfred at all. This just made the demon happy, though, and he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ivan. Hey, Arthur." Alfred greeted them, and Ivan nodded slowly, waiting for Alfred to reach them. He closed the door behind the blond, then walked behind him and Arthur down the steps and towards their first class together.

"So, I see you two couldn't get enough of me?" Alfred joked and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I just figured, since you're new and all, that you'd still need help fitting in. Plus, Ivan looked lonely." Arthur muttered, and Ivan looked down at the shortest when he heard his name, but lost interest when he couldn't understand the rest of the words. Alfred scoffed and hung an arm around Arthur's shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Nah, you totally missed me!" He brags, and Ivan gives them a confused and somewhat lonely look. Arthur shoved Alfred away, and Alfred spun around and started walking backwards, smiling at Ivan.

"How much English do you know?" Alfred asked, and Ivan stared blankly, occasionally glancing up to make sure the blonde didn't run into anything.

"He's barely learnt anything." Arthur answered Alfred, grabbing his arm and turning him back around, "All he really knows is 'hello', 'goodbye', and other small things."

Ivan simply bobbed his head, glancing between the two as they spoke and staying relatively quiet. His breathing was a little loud, though, and it made Alfred a bit uneasy for some reason.

When the trio reached the first floor, Alfred was immediately shoved out of the way by a young girl with long brown hair as he raced up the stairs, books pressed against her breasts. Arthur gave her a confused look while Ivan looked like he really couldn't care less, but then a nervous whisper that swept the halls explained it all.

"He's coming!"

"Just stay out of the way!"

"He's got Antonio with him!"

"He's looking for someone!"

"Don't look at me, don't look at me..!"

"_It's Feliciano_!"

Arthur's brows shot up in shock and slight horror and he grabbed Alfred's and Ivan's arms, tugging them up the stairs so they were hidden, but Alfred peeked over the railing anyway.

"Who's Feliciano?" Alfred asked, getting a rough punch to the arm.

"Shush!" Arthur hissed, giving the other blond a nervous glance. He proceeded to whisper, "Feliciano is one of the school's roughest, meanest, and ruthless bullies! He's practically the head of the bully chain in the whole school!"

Alfred's eyes bulged in interest and he peered over the railing once more, only able to see a little bit of the hallway, enough to show five girls pressed against the lockers and trying to pretend like they didn't exist. In his head, he could hear Matthew whimpering.

"Alfred, please don't instigate anything! Feliciano isn't someone you want to mess with!" Matthew warned, his voice high and panicky. This just made Alfred that much more eager.

Ivan just didn't care, leaning against the wall and looking at something on his phone.

Alfred leaned a little further over the railing, able to see Antonio step into his line of sight, smirking at a few of the girls. The Spaniard was sporting a red dress shirt that flared a little at the collar and sleeves. His black skinny jeans showed off his legs nicely, and his shiny black loafers complemented the rest of his appearance.

A student rushed by, a male freshman, and Antonio feinted a jab in his direction, making the boy gasp and run faster, laughter chasing him down the hall. Antonio faced the girls again and looked them up and down, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Any of these?" Antonio asked, glancing over his shoulder at whoever this Feliciano guy was. However, instead of seeing one buff, intimidating looking guy step in, he saw two somewhat regular looking students step up behind Antonio, one of them quite buff, and only a little intimidating. The other looked quite air-headed and was busy looking at Antonio.

"Is the blond one Feliciano?" Alfred whispered to Matthew and Arthur, but neither responded. Matthew was worried that Feliciano would somehow be able to hear him, which was ridiculous, but when Alfred snarled softly, glaring off to his left, Matthew caved.

"N-no, the blonde one is Ludwig. He's a nice-ish guy, but he follows Feliciano everywhere..." As if on cue, the brunette tilted his head to the left, a strange curl on the side of his head bouncing as he moved.

"He's on the stairs." Feliciano said, his voice light and sweet with a smile that could give one diabetes. Alfred snorted, only to have Arthur clap a hand over his lips. Ludwig and Antonio headed up the stairs while Feliciano checked out the girls, smiling sweetly at them and getting whimpers and nervous glances in return.

Antonio and Ludwig stopped when they reached the trio, Ivan playing Fruit Ninja, Arthur looking panicked, and Alfred watching them boredly. Antonio scowled and glanceed at Ludwig who shook his head. They shoved past the trio, heading further up the stairs and looking around. When they saw no one else, they went back down, Antonio giving Arthur a complimentary push against the wall as he went.

"He's not here, Romanito." Antonio called out, getting a cold stare from the brunette.

"Look again." Feliciano suggested lightly, but his eyes said otherwise. Ludwig frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's just three guys there, Feli. The Russian exchange student, the English student, and the new kid." He added, and Feliciano's eyes darkened considerably.

The brunette turned to the group of girls who immediately started whimpering and shivering under his gaze. He let a small smile play at his lips, then sauntered towards them, linking his fingers behind his back as he got closer. When he was close enough, he lightly stroked one of the girl's long blonde hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"Do you know where my money is?" He asked sweetly, only to get a very scared, very twitchy shake of the head in response. Feliciano laughed through his nose, then slammed a fist deep into the locker beside her damn head, earning a high-pitched squeal from the girl.

"I _want_ my _money_!" Feliciano yelled, pulling his fist away from the dent in the locker, his knuckles bleeding. The girl quickly dug her hands into her bra and tugged out a few dollars, dropping them at Feliciano's feet. The Italian took a step back and glared at the girl's friends, who also started dropping their cash onto the linoleum floor. One of them even tossed their rhinestone encrusted leather wallet onto the floor, flinching when the thud echoed throughout the hall.

Antonio stepped lightly towards Feliciano and squatted down to scoop up the money, handing it off to Ludwig who counted them aloud and folded them neatly. When the leather wallet was picked clean and Ludwig finished counting off the cash, the blond tucked them into Feliciano's coat pocket for him and announced, "Seventy-six dollars."

Feliciano sniffed as he stared the girls down, then turned on his heel and started to walk away. Ludwig sighed softly and Antonio's smirk drooped a little as he stood.

"The blond one, please." Feliciano called out, flourishing a hand in the air as he did so, and he continued to walk. Ludwig's eyes widened slightly and Antonio's smirk reclaimed his lips. All of the girls gasped and clung to their blond friend, but Antonio pried her away from the others and shoved her down onto the floor.

"Crawl, you bitch." He commanded, and she did just that, crawling quickly and shamefully towards Feliciano, who had already turned the corner. Ludwig just shook his head and took out his phone, trailing behind Antonio who would kick the poor student in the ribs if she slowed down.  
>Alfred pulled away from the railing with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Arthur had turned away ages ago. Ivan was still enjoying his game.<p>

"That was Feliciano?" Alfred questioned, getting a nod from Arthur and a soft hum from Matthew.

"He was one of my main bullies..." Matthew informed, and Alfred laughed a little.

"He's like a little devil! Oh my-! Dude!" Alfred cried, unable to get his thoughts out. Ivan and Arthur stared at the blond in confusion. Alfred turned to Arthur and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Did you see that? Did you see how vicious that little dude was! Holy shit!" Alfred laughed, and Arthur shook his head.

"You're crazy, Alfred!" Arthur scolded, but that didn't stop the demon from laughing. He looped an arm around Arthur's neck and guided him back down the stairs, grabbing IVan and tugging him along with them.

"Let's go to class, man." Alfred chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes.


	5. Author's note please read

Hello, readers! I know you all will probably be disappointed that this isn't an update on your story, but this is still quite important. You see, fanfiction has supposedly begun deleting accounts, and, because I'm one paranoid motherfucker, I've decided to set up a backup system!

I made a tumblr, just in case this ol' thing gets deleted.

backupfmb. tumblr . com (minus the spaces.)

Now, this is the thing, if I do get deleted, I'm not going to start posting my stories on this tumblr. I'm simply going to find a new site to post it on and let you all know which site it is via tumblr and we'll all have a good time.

I was thinking, anyway, that if I can't find a site, I'd just make google docs for the stories so that you guys can at least finish reading them. After that, you don't have to stick around. I'll still be writing, though, so let's hope I don't get murdered, eh?

Updates will be coming soon, hopefully.


End file.
